


Exclamación de los corazones tontos

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Androids, Angst, IA - Freeform, M/M, ZoSan vs LawSan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puedes ver que el Universo se maneja a base de vapor, los robots, androides y personas que pasan a tú lado son solo eso, pero alguien a atrapado tú atención, mira bien con quien tratas porque los corazones exclaman y con ello la emoción de las constelaciones. Steampunk. ZoSan vs LawSan. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclamación de los corazones tontos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CattivaRagazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/gifts), [Penumbrazxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbrazxs/gifts).



**Titulo:** Exclamación de los corazones tontos.

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Roronoa Zoro/Sanji; Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Puedes ver que el Universo se maneja a base de vapor, los robots, androides y personas que pasan a tú lado son solo eso, pero alguien a atrapado tú atención, mira bien con quien tratas porque los corazones exclaman y con ello la emoción de las constelaciones. Steampunk. ZoSan vs LawSan. AU.

 **Nota de Autor:** De tanto solicitar a Sanji estilo steampunk me pregunté por qué no hacia un drabble o algo, y aquí me tienen. El problema es que… no estoy segura con el pairing… en verdad, no siento que el ZoSan vaya con esto, lo veo mas para LawSan o minimo algo crack, ya veré. Dedicado a **PenumbraZxS** (esta chica escribe un encantador fanfic de Sanji!Zorro es genial y  **CattivaRagazza** , que hasta el momento no se han aburrido de mis ideas…

Disculpen las fallas ortográficas u.u

* * *

 

Desde que el humano supo como crear cosas, no hubo ser existente que los parara, nadie detuvo la revolución industrial, pero tampoco nadie detuvo la evolución de la robotica, eso si, las combinaron y crearon cosas maravillosas.

Pero esas cosas maravillosas podían ser terribles, Sanji lo sabía bien, el joven de cabellos rubios caminaba a diario por las callejones de la ciudad para llegar hacia su trabajo, en su camino podía ver a niños y adultos manchados de carbón, con los manos llenas de ampollas e infectadas por la poca higiene que tenían y con los ojos rojos, secuela del polvo del carbón. Si esas personas no morían de gangrena, lo harían de conjuntivitis.

Pasó cerca de un niño con la mitad del cuerpo hecho de metal, podía ver los tornillos, tuercas y engranajes, pero casi todo del chiquillo estaba oxidado, necesitaba mantenimiento urgente. Sabía que ayudarlo no detendría el sufrimiento de la criatura, le daría una mejor calidad de vida, estaba claro eso, pero vivir en esas condiciones insalubres haría que el chiquillo se volviese loco.

Acomodó el sombrero de copa que llevaba puesto y apuró el paso, el viejo podía buscar alguna excusa tan patética para echarlo del local.

[+]

El local en el que trabajaba era uno de abastecimiento, donde todos los productos para los androides, humanos e IA se podían encontrar. Desde piezas de tercera, segunda y primera mano podían ser encontrados en ese lugar. Por aquello de las piezas y suministros aquel puesto era constantemente atacado por bandidos que codiciaban la mercancía o personas que no se podían permitir comprar algo.

Sanji limpió sus botas, el hollín del fuego recién apagado podía llegar a ser una molestia si no lo hacia.

"Es la primera y última vez que los veo cerca de aquí" encendió un cigarro y el humo que salió se mezcló con el que rodeaba a la ciudad, en el piso, más de una quincena de personas estaba tirada en el suelo, todos con una quemadura en diversas partes del cuerpo. Sanji daba el merito a esos sujetos, eran persistentes. "Márchense de una vez" siseó lleno de veneno.

El podía destrozarlos si quería, pero entendía demasiado bien la pobreza. La prosperidad no era pareja con todas las personas, el carbón no podía ser manejado por manos blancas y sin imperfecciones, las manos de los muertos era mejor.

"Métete" el gruñido de Zeff le sacó de sus pensamientos y chistó de mala gana. Pasó alado del viejo y no pudo evitar ver la mitad inferior del dueño del establecimiento y la culpa siempre llegaba ante él.


End file.
